Applications such as RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) and NFC (Near Field Communication) applications that make use of inductive receivers often have very low filter cut-off frequency requirements. There is typically a trade-off between silicon area required to implement a filter and the amount of data spectrum filtered off. As a result, conventional inductive receivers capable of achieving the required low filter cut-off frequencies for such applications require a large silicon area.